


快递小哥攻x宅男受

by Yexiyan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 13:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yexiyan/pseuds/Yexiyan





	快递小哥攻x宅男受

门铃响起的时候，何岳的游戏正到最关键时刻。隔音耳机完美隔绝了外界的一切声音，直到他摘下耳机听见声响，敲门已经变成砸门。

哐哐砸门的动静听着吓人，还伴随着带着东北口音的嚎叫。他急匆匆打开门，门外的人动作瞬间停顿，张着嘴愣在原地，举起的手停在空中，看起来傻到不行。

“你干嘛啊？抢劫啊叫这么大声？”他点了根烟，看着门外的人。

“哟，这家里有人嘛，怎么我敲这么久门都没人应，还以为出事了。”对面的人笑得露出一口大白牙，从身后的袋子里拿出个快递盒，“您好，我送快递的。请问您是何岳先生吗？这有一个快递需要您签收。”

何岳这才想起来自己前段时间买了个新键盘。他叼着烟签了字，从眼角瞥门口的快递小哥。

刚刚没注意，现在看着这个小哥还挺帅的。这会天热，小哥就穿了个短袖制服，勒出身上的肌肉线条。常年在室外跑的人晒出一身健康的小麦色肌肤，再配上这完美的身材，原本就爱好男的何岳在心底咽了咽口水。

签好字把笔还给快递小哥，对面乐呵呵接过，一边整理快递单一边跟他唠家常，“您是新搬来的吧？”

“怎么看出来的？”他饶有兴趣地问。自己上个星期才搬到这，每天足不出户，现在都没见过对门长什么样，怎么一个快递小哥就能看出他是新搬来的。

“这一片的快递都是我送的，每个人我都熟得很。”对面很骄傲的一拍胸脯，“您这名字我之前没见过，门口又堆了这么多外卖袋子，肯定是个年轻人。只要是年轻人就没有不买东西的，所以我推测您是新搬来的。”

一番推论有理有据，何岳意外的挑了挑眉，“你还挺聪明的哈。”

“那可不，快递小哥也不是谁都能干的。”对方从身后口袋里拿出张名片，递到他手里，“这是我电话，您以后有什么要寄的，直接联系我就行。”

他两指夹着名片看了看，知道眼前这个人叫“梁薪”，是某快递公司的快递小哥，还有一长串的电话号码。

真是得来全不费工夫。

 

追求同性这事，何岳不敢说身经百战，也能算得上小有心得。从工作下手，在网上买一堆乱七八糟的东西，三天两头就能见到梁薪拍他家门。一来二去的两人就熟了，偶尔还能请对方到家里喝杯水。

熟了之后他了解到更多对方的信息。比如一个东北大汉到这个南方城市有多不容易，快递小哥日常工作的心酸之处。对方把他当兄弟后很多事都毫无保留地告诉他，弄得他时常有些心虚，觉得自己这样带着目的接近一个人实在是太罪恶了。

越是了解越是倾心。这个男人粗鲁中的细心，无意识的体贴，对他真心实意的关心，都让他越来越着迷。

这天外面正好大暴雨，梁薪送完最后一件快递，他适时地邀请对方到自己家里休息。

独居单身汉虽然常点外卖，做菜的手艺也还是有一点的。他掏空冰箱做了几个菜，留对方在家里吃了顿晚饭。饭后一起在客厅看电影。窗外大雨滂沱，室内温馨甜蜜，气氛正好。

他凑近了梁薪，伸出手覆上对方大腿，来回抚摸。

神经粗壮的东北大汉对他的动作毫无感觉，转头疑惑看着他，然后被含住了唇。

对方明显被他这突然的举动吓到了，伸手就要推开他。他顺着力道一路往下，解开裤子，掏出性器含住。

在外奔波了一天的东西味道不算好，他尽力把全部含进去，用舌头极致挑逗着。他的口技算不上很好，但也足够让原本抗拒的直男压着他后脑勺不让走。

含了一会后又吐出来，握在手里自下而上舔舐着，抬头看对方表情。东北大汉一脸的情迷意乱，喘着粗气，手掌摁在他后脑勺，让他继续。

手里的小东西英姿勃发，精神奕奕蹭着他脸庞。他笑了笑，起身跨坐到男人身上，跟他接吻。

混乱中他的睡衣被脱落在地，男人的衣服也消失。被压倒在沙发上的时候他舔了舔唇，拿出沙发缝隙里早已准备好的润滑剂，凑过去问，“你会用么？”

一路突进的男人在此时遇到了难题，抓着润滑剂瓶子不知所措。他笑了笑，拿过瓶子挤出点润滑剂，把腿架在男人肩膀上给自己扩张。

男人呼吸立刻变得粗重，眼都不眨地盯着他的动作。他知道男人视线在看哪里，这样赤裸的眼神让他更加兴奋。

三根手指在穴内进出，男人激动得眼睛都红了，凑上来要亲他。他指挥着男人咬他的胸前，照顾他的小兄弟，各个方位刺激自己的敏感点。差不多的时候他张开腿，低声对男人说句，“来。”

男人嵌进来的时候是实打实的疼痛。他空窗好几年，许久没有过性事，再加上男人的东西太大，尽管扩张得很充分，也还是不太能接受。

他疼得额头冒出一层薄汗。男人心疼想退出来，被他阻止。感受着男人一寸寸陷进来，自虐般的疼痛让他感受到一丝快感。

男人全部进来后就变成了实打实的快感。快递小哥腰力惊人，不是他这样孱弱的宅男能承受的。他从未经历过这样激烈的性爱，一次次撞击正中靶心，爽得他神魂颠倒，叫声一阵高过一阵。

他的反应明显也刺激了男人。男人像只疯狗一样咬他的身体，凶狠的表情像是要把他拆吃入腹。他不怕死的在男人身上煽风点火，捏那两粒小豆子，摸垂涎已久的八块腹肌。

身体的高度契合让他们在性事中十分合拍。这一晚他们换了不少姿势，从客厅到卧室再到浴室，他记不清到底做了多少次，只记得男人在他体内摩擦时的火热。

最后他躺在浴缸里让男人给他清理身体。他已经累得一根手指都懒得动弹，男人的手指在他体内穿梭，引出自己留下的液体。

“梁薪。”他困得眼睛都睁不开，迷迷糊糊叫男人名字，“你的良心呢？”

男人笑着凑上来亲他额头，同时用手点了点他的唇，带着笑意的声音低沉醇厚。

他说：“在这里啊。”

-END-


End file.
